Harvest Moon: Resident Evil
by StarFoxRocks
Summary: A strange fruit is brought to the peaceful village of Forgetmenot Valley. The town is transformed into a mass of carnage and terror as the effects of the fruit begins to turn the villagers into zombies...
1. The Merchant

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter One: The Merchant  
  
Van the travelling merchant was making his usual stop in Forget-Me-Not Valley. He had found some food one day on the ground, and he tested one out. It tasted quite good, so he decided to try selling it to Forget-Me-Not Valley and see what they thought. Maybe he could find more, and start a buisness with them...  
  
As he entered the peaceful village borders, he watched as Vesta, Celia, and Marlin working on their seeds. He crossed the bridge, and checked into the Inner Inn.  
  
"Good day, Mr. Van," greeted Tim. "Your usual room is ready for you."  
  
"Thank you, Tim," Van said, walking upstairs to prepare his room for the night. He observed the things he was selling, and looked at the food. It was the shape of an apple, but it looked kind of orangeish green... almost like it wouldn't taste good.  
  
A sudden pain in his stomach broke out, causing him to kneel over and sweat. "What the hell?"  
  
He waited for the pain to subside, and looked around. "Odd... what was that?"  
  
Confused, he walked downstairs and headed for his usual Merchant Spot, and soon, Van's Shop was open for buisness.  
  
Not many people stopped by until Rock showed up.   
  
"Heya! Whats up, Van?"  
  
"Nothing... here, try this fruit!"  
  
Rock made a face. "Are you sure thats fruit? It looks like it was formed out of vomit... but hey, you all get to try new food sometime, right?"  
  
He took one of the fruits and tasted it. His face lighted up. "Wow! This is great! How much are these?"  
  
"50 G each," Van replied. Rock payed up and said, "Do you have more? Maybe 2 is good for me."  
  
Van gave him two more. In return he got 100 G. "This stuff is great!"  
  
Pretty soon Vesta stopped by, and noticed the fruit as well. "What is that stuff?" she asked. She grabbed one and observed it. "Strangest looking stuff I've ever seen..."  
  
She placed a chunk of it in her mouth. "Whoah! Excellent tasting! I'll take 2."  
  
Van soon had around 500 G in his pocket. He looked at his watch. It read 6:07 PM. "Well, time to close up."  
  
  
  
---  
  
After packing all his stuff in his room at the Inner Inn, he went over to the Blue Bar for a drink. As he entered, he recieved a greeting from Griffin, who had also eaten the fruit. "That was some nice crap," he said. "One of the few fruits that I've eaten that tasted good!"  
  
Van was a happy man that night. He knew he was going to make a fortune with those fruits.  
  
But, after he left the Blue Bar, he wouldn't be a happy man for long. A pain similar to the one he had felt earlier that day coursed through his body.  
  
"Ow! God damn... what is that!"  
  
He made his way to the Inner Inn, blinded by pain. He was about to consider seeing Doctor Hardy, when the pain stopped as fast as it had started.  
  
"What the... hell?" he said, confused. He opened the door, and walked inside.  
  
"Hai, Van!" Ruby said. "How-" She noticed the pale look on Van's face. "Are you okay, Van?"  
  
"I'm... I'm fine, thank you, Ruby," Van said, avoiding her eyes. He clomped up the stairs.   
  
Ruby went into the kitchen to find Tim and Rock already in there.  
  
"Ruby, guess what?" Tim said. "I cooked dinner tonight!"  
  
Ruby got the hint. "I'll call the fire department."  
  
"No, no, no! It came out good!" Tim said.  
  
"It tastes good! Like Van's fruits today!" Rock commented as he took a bite. At that moment, he kneeled over. "Owwww! What the-"  
  
Ruby and Tim ran up to Rock. "Son! Are you okay?" Ruby shouted.  
  
"I'm fine, mom, get off!" Rock got back up. "I got this... pain in me... it was odd..."  
  
"You're pale! You wanna see Doctor Hardy?"  
  
Ruby looked up at the roof, where Van was in his room at that moment.  
  
---  
  
Van was wondering just what was happening. As he sat on the bed, the pain started again, though worse than ever. He groaned in pain.  
  
"Eaaaaarrgh! What... the... hell is... happening... to... me...?"  
  
He fell to the floor, panting and grunting. His face was going even paler. It didn't take long afterwards for him to realize that it was the fruits he sold that day. Thought it was too late for the matter, for seconds later, his moment came. He shuddered, and lay still.  
  
Meanwhile, the same pains began to infect those who have also eaten the fruit...  
  
Never eat stuff off the ground. 


	2. The Next Morning

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter Two: The Next Morning  
  
Nami checked into the Inn late, as usual. Nobody seemed to be home, which was unlike Tim or Ruby. Or Rock, for that matter. But she didn't care. All she wanted was sleep.  
  
Sleep, however, was interupted by a loud crashing sometime around Five AM. Nami woke up with a start.  
  
'What the hell was that?' she thought. She opened her room door. The hallway was rather dark, but she could see fine because of the light from downstairs ebbing up the stairway.  
  
Another loud crash sounded in her ears. It was clearly coming from Van's room.  
  
Nami shouted loudly, "Van! What are ya trying to do, pull off a Daryl? Stop making those damn noises! I'm tryin' to sleep!"  
  
There was silence. Then, another crash. This set Nami off.  
  
"Damn it, Van, if you think I'm joki-"  
  
She violently pulled the door opened, and froze stiff in her tracks.  
  
Van was a gruesome sight. His skin was a darkish pale. There was skin peeling off him, leaving dark red spots in their place. His pupils had vanished from his eyes, his outfit was stained with blood, and his nails were unusually long.  
  
Nami let out a scream as Van raised his hand. The scream was cut off and blood sprayed the wall.   
  
All Nami wanted was sleep. And she would have that sleep... forever.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, on the farm just up the cliff from Inner Inn, Danny the farmer was enjoying a bit of sleep himself. He was relaxed in his bed, away from all the troubles of farm working and loud noises.  
  
But, a noise, but not a loud one, issued as a creak as the front door slowly opened. Danny opened his eyes slowly. There was a dark figure, not visible because of the darkness. But Danny could make out Takakura's figure.  
  
"Takakura?" Danny said. Takakura did not move. "Takakura, what are you doing? It's pretty early..."  
  
Takakura did not move, still. He seemed to be tired or hungry or something...  
  
"Taka? Answer me!" Danny said, getting annoyed. "What are yo-"  
  
Takakura began to walk towards the bed. As Danny turned on the light, he could clearly see what he was doing.  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
Takakura was a mess. There was a chunk of his mouth missing, revealing his teeth. There was blood spotted in some parts of his body, and his eyes were glazed and dull.  
  
"Takakura... what-"  
  
Takakura made a loud shrieking noise. Danny realized at that moment it was not safe to be near him. He rolled across his bed, jumped outside, and slammed, then locked, the door. Takakura pounded constantly on the door, but soon stopped. Danny rested by the door panting.  
  
"What the hell? Whats going on?"  
  
There was a crash and the sound of a window breaking. Danny turned to see Takakura pushing himself out of one of the windows. There was another loud shriek. Danny knew he had to act fast. He opened his barn door, but none of the animals were in there. He turned, and ran as fast as he can.  
  
---  
  
Danny stopped running as soon as he reached Vesta's farm. He sighed, fell against the cliff, and sobbed. 'What the hell was that?' he thought miserably. 'Takakura... it can't be... why?'  
  
His thoughts were cut short as the loud bang of a shotgun went off inside Vesta's house. Danny looked at the house. It was silent now.  
  
"V-Vesta?" he called out. "Marlin? C-Celia?"  
  
The sound of a door opening was heard. Voices began to talk. Living voices. Human Voices. 'Finally!' thought Danny. He ran over to the farm.  
  
It was Marlin and Celia. Marlin was carrying a shotgun. Celia was crying.  
  
"Not Vesta... what was wrong with her... why did she...?"  
  
She cut off in a loud sob.  
  
"What happened?" Danny asked.  
  
"Vesta turned into this... living dead person," Marlin explained. "I don't know how that could have happened, but she... went cannibal on us... her skin was gray... she... her eyes..."  
  
He cut off, and took a deep breath.  
  
"I know... I witnessed the same thing with someone else," Danny muttered.  
  
"Is that smoke?" Marlin said, sniffing.  
  
The three turned. The Blue Bar was on fire.  
  
"Looks like we're not the only one in trouble," Danny said. "Come on. Keep that shotgun ready." 


	3. Outbreak

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter Three: Outbreak  
  
Danny, Marlin, and celia ran fast across the bridge. As they passed Inner Inn, Danny could swear he saw Van pass by one of the windows inside.  
  
They slowed to a pace once they were near Blue Bar. The barrels and crates next to the Bar were on fire, something obviously lighted it up and ran off. Either that or an accident...  
  
"Anyone in there?" Marlin shouted out, loading his shotgun. "Anyone alive? Yo!"  
  
There wasn't a response. Marlin turned around and shrugged at them. Big mistake.  
  
"Marlin, look out!" Celia shrieked.  
  
Marlin turned just in time to see Griffin burst through the door and jump on him. His skin was rotting, and blood was stained on his shirt and face. Marlin fell to the ground and dropped the shotgun. Griffin was eating him alive!  
  
Danny grabbed the shotgun and blasted Griffin in the back with it. Griffin roared and fell off Marlin, who was bleeding severely and moaning in pain.   
  
"The head! Shoot it in the head!" Celia shouted.  
  
Danny loaded another shell into the shotgun, and as Griffin charged at him, he fired it into his head. Griffin's head blasted right off his body, and a spurt of blood gushed from his neck and the body slumped into a bloody heap.  
  
Danny stood panting. Celia was leaning by Marlin's body; the man had passed away. Celia began to sob quietly.  
  
"Marlin..." she said.  
  
"He's dead... theres nothing we can do," Danny muttered.  
  
There was a noise coming from inside the bar. Both of them turned, Danny raising his shotgun.  
  
"Who's there?!" Danny shouted.  
  
Behind Celia, Marlin began to rise. His eyes turned a sudden yellowish color, and from his cold lips issued a low moan. Celia turned around.  
  
"Marlin! You're- Oh my God..."  
  
Marlin raised his hand, which had grown claws on it, and clawed Celia on the chest, knocking her aside and leaving three slashes. Danny raised his shotgun and fired. It was a miss. Marlin jumped into the air at Danny. This time it wasn't a miss, but it wasn't a head shot either. Marlin crashed into a tree. Celia was trying to stand back up, groaning in pain at the three slashes on her chest. Marlin raised from his spot on the tree and charged at Celia. She screamed. Danny aimed his shotgun. If he didn't time his shot right, Celia would die. As Marlin got closer, Danny tensed his finger on the trigger. The oppertunity had come.  
  
Danny fired, and it directly blasted into Marlin's head. Marlin stumbled, a chunk of his head fell, and Marlin colapsed, now a lifeless corpse. Celia was not believing her eyes.  
  
"How? But... Marlin was... was..."  
  
"Dead?" Danny finished for her. "Well, so were Vesta, Takakura, and Griffin back there!"  
  
"How can you tell they weren't-"  
  
"Because they looked plenty dead to me!" Danny said.  
  
Another noise came from inside the bar. They both turned.  
  
"Who is it?" Danny shouted.   
  
It was Muffy. She walked out of the bar, looking around for zombies.  
  
"Chill, I'm alive!" she assured him. "I was cleaning some glasses, when suddenly Griffin died! He fell over after a few pains! We all called Doctor Hardy, but as he was inspecting Griffin, he got up and bit him in the hand! Everyone ran, and I locked myself in my room. Griffin didn't know I was in there, he was too busy chasing Patrick and Kassey."  
  
"Are they okay?" Celia asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What about Hardy?" Danny asked.  
  
"I didn't see him as I came out..." Muffy shrugged.  
  
Danny loaded his shotgun.  
  
"What is it?" Muffy asked.  
  
"I smell trouble."  
  
He looked down the hill to Daryl's lab. There was some crashing noises, and they didn't sound to scientific to him.  
  
"Daryl's in trouble... come on, even though we hate the guy, this isn't the time to let hate tear us apart. Let's go."  
  
They slowly decended the hill towards Daryl's lab. 


	4. Daryl

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter Four: Daryl  
  
Danny, Celia, and Muffy slowly made their way towards Daryl's laboratory. Danny raised his shotgun slowly.  
  
"Daryl?"  
  
There was some smashing sounds. Something clattered on the floor inside.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Muffy said.  
  
"We've gotta look..." Danny said, taking a deep breath. "Someone may still be alive."  
  
"Do people alive in these situations make loud noises that could attract zombies?" Muffy pointed out.  
  
"Daryl could. He's a mad scientist," Danny stated.  
  
Muffy fell silent. Danny did have a point.  
  
"You guys wait there," Danny said. "I'll check it out. If I'm bitten by a zombie, get as far away from me as you can. There will be nothing you can do to save me. Understood?"  
  
Celia and Muffy slowly nodded, taking a few steps back.  
  
Danny took another deep breath. "Here we go."  
  
He reached for the doorknob, and slowly turned it. There was a click. Danny pushed the door open.  
  
Nothing ran out at him. That was a good sign. But it was also bad in a way. It meant that he had to go inside. Danny took a step into the lab. All the noise had ceased the second he touched the doorknob, it seems. He stepped into the lab and looked around. Nothing was there.  
  
"What the hell was making all that noise?" Danny said aloud.  
  
There was a noise inside a closet. Danny turned.   
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Its me, Daryl! Who is that?"  
  
"Me, Danny! The farm owner?"  
  
"Ah, yes, that guy! Did you dispose of the zombie?"  
  
Danny heard a sudden growling, and knew at once it was the zombie. He turned to see Doctor Hardy raise from underneath a lab table, his skin just as pale and bloody as all the other zombies. Danny raised his shotgun.  
  
"Doctor, you don't want me to do this!" he yelled.  
  
"You didn't kill the zombie?!" came Daryl's shout from inside the closet. "Thats no surprise! Just kill it fast and help me out afterwards!"  
  
Hardy made his move. Danny dived out of his way, and Hardy hit the wall. He slid down to the floor in a heap. Danny pulled the trigger, but he realized he forgot to reload his shotgun the last time he fired it.  
  
Quickly he tried to reload another shell into it. Hardy was getting back up, snarling. Danny fumbled with the shell, and dropped it.  
  
"Shit!" he shouted. Quickly he looked around, grabbed a vial with some red material looking strangely like blood, and threw it. It shattered on Hardy's torso, and did not affect him in any way.  
  
Danny picked up the shell and ran down to the other end of the building, loading the shell into the shotgun as he went. Hardy shoved the table out of the way, stomping after.   
  
The shell finally loaded, Danny raised his shotgun and took aim.  
  
"Take this, you undead bastard!!!" He fired. Hardy fell crippled with a shotgun shell in his head. Danny reloaded his shotgun again, when Daryl shouted, "Did you kill him, or vice versa?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Danny shouted back.  
  
"Goody," Daryl said. "Now, if you don't mind, would you get me out of here? The door kinda jammed when that bald, no pantsed asswipe started assaulting it with his fists."  
  
"Sure. You might want to stand back, though."  
  
Danny aimed his shotgun at the door, and fired, sending the doorknob to oblivion and opening the door a crack. Daryl pushed it open, and let himself out.  
  
"Thank you, Daniel. But now I need a new closet door..."  
  
"That won't be the only thing you'll be needing..." Danny remarked, looking around in the trashed lab.  
  
"Yes, well, if we live, I'll make note of it," Daryl muttered. "Is there anyone else?"  
  
"Yes, actually. Celia and Muffy."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Just come on..."  
  
---  
  
They stepped outside. Celia and Muffy were waiting there, obviously they were not disturbed by any zombies.  
  
"Danny! Are you okay?" Muffy called out as they emerged.  
  
"I found Doctor Hardy," Danny said disgustedly.  
  
Muffy didn't get the hint. "Oh, good! Is he still inside? I need to give him this bag I found with his name on i-"  
  
"He won't be taking it back... he's dead."  
  
Muffy lowered the bag. "Oh..."  
  
"We can keep that," Daryl pointed out. "Its a doctor's bag, yes? It might have medical appliances for those wounded."  
  
"Good idea," Celia said. "Muffy, search it."  
  
Muffy pulled out objects. "Hmmm... Bandage packs, medicine for Galen, Asprin - we'll be needing that - more bandages, some shot injectors, Hardy's wallet..."  
  
"I'll take that," said Daryl, swiping the wallet from Muffy's grasp.  
  
"...yeah, nothing else really here," Muffy concluded. "Come on, we gotta get somewhere safe."  
  
"Correction: We need to find and help more people," Danny said. "There were only 4 Zombies we killed, there must be more people still alive."  
  
"Where are we gonna go?" Celia questioned.  
  
"Let's try Romana's Villa," Daryl suggested. "It's a villa, the people there might be safe."  
  
"Just how could they be safe?" Muffy asked sarcastically.  
  
"Think about it, Muffy," Celia said. "Sebastian could have locked the doors."  
  
"But there are still windows," Muffy pointed out.  
  
"Guys, lets just shut up and go check things out," Danny said irratively. "If they're dead, well, we'll find out."  
  
"Good point," Daryl said. "Lets just hope they aren't." 


	5. The Villa

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter Five: The Villa  
  
Romana's Villa was a mess. The usually clean windows were dust-stained and broken. There were stracthes on the walls, and one looked like blood.  
  
Danny, Celia, Daryl and Muffy slowly aproached the Villa. Danny clutched his shotgun.  
  
"We're just gonna take a look..." he said.  
  
"We need more weapons..." Daryl muttered. "Shoot! I forgot mine in the lab! Excuse me..."  
  
Before anyone could stop him, he turned and ran down the hill on the stone path towards his lab.  
  
Celia sighed. "Well, back to three of us."  
  
Danny approached the door. "Here goes..."  
  
He kicked the door open and readied his shotgun. "Is anyone alive in there?!"  
  
There was a shuffling. Then, a voice.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Me, Danny!"  
  
"Its Sebastian!"  
  
"Sebastian? You're alive!"  
  
"Yes, my dear boy, but there are some people who aren't!"  
  
Danny turned his head to see Lumina on the staircase, staring coldly at him.  
  
"Lumina!"  
  
Lumina had the usual zombie eyes, along with some scars.  
  
"Lumina, stay back..." Danny said, raising the shotgun.  
  
Lumina stood in silence. Then, she jumped without warning. But Danny was ready for her. He quickly raised the shotgun and fired, sending her flying into an fine china cabinet, shattering the plates. She stood up with plate pieces stuck onto her body.  
  
Danny reloaded his shotgun quickly, and raised it to fire again. But Lumina jumped up, and began to crawl on the ceiling!  
  
"Holy crap!"  
  
"Danny? Whats going on?"  
  
Muffy looked through the door. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Danny's eyes widened. "Muffy, don't come i-"  
  
Muffy looked around, but didn't look up. Lumina dropped from the ceiling at her head. Muffy looked up, seeing the last sight she'd ever see alive.  
  
"Muffy!" Danny shouted.  
  
Lumina stumbled around on Muffy's body, then jumped out the door. There was a scream. It was Celia, as she was pushed down by Lumina, who was racing down the hill.  
  
There was Silence. Celia got back up, looking around. "W-what happened to Muffy?"  
  
"Lumina was on the ceiling... and... well... attacked her from above."  
  
Sebastian's voice came again. "Listen, Danny. I've locked myself in the kitchen. Have you checked upstairs yet?"  
  
Danny responded clearly, "No."  
  
"Well, it won't be a pretty sight."  
  
Danny looked up the stairs, where Lumina had come from.  
  
"Is... Romana... still alive?" he asked, turning back.  
  
There wasn't a response.  
  
Danny sighed. "Come on, lets go," he muttered.  
  
---  
  
They snuck up the creaky stairs. They looked around. Lumina's room door was ajar. Danny and Celia looked at each other.  
  
"This is is," Danny whispered.  
  
Celia said nothing. "Wait down there," Danny said. "You might have the chance to take my shotgun if I die."  
  
Celia nodded, and took a few steps back. Danny took to the second floor, and silently crept up to Lumina's room. He turned, slowly opened the door, and charged in.  
  
He, however, stopped the charge very fast.  
  
"Holy fuck!"  
  
It was Romana. She was covered with blood in her usual rocking chair. Part of her face was missing. There were open wounds on her torso.  
  
"Celia... I found Lumina," said Danny grimly.  
  
"Dead or alive?" Celia asked.  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Well... I'd have to guess dead."  
  
Danny poked his head out of the door. "Correct! You win a hundred thousand G!"  
  
They both laughed. "I'd actually like that much money someday..."  
  
As they both laughed again, Romana got out of her rocking chair, stepping towards Danny's turned back.  
  
"Well, I've heard that-"  
  
He stopped. Someone was breathing down his neck. He slowly turned his head to see Romana's mangled carcass staring right into his eyes.  
  
Danny screamed. He raised his shotgun, but Romana punched his stomach, causing him to fire his shotgun inaccuratly.  
  
Romana grabbed Danny, and threw him onto Lumina's bed. She jumped on him, and was ready to begin her feast.  
  
"No! Get off me!"  
  
"Danny?!" Celia shouted.  
  
There was the sound of rapid footsteps, a click...  
  
"What the-"  
  
BANG! Romana's head burst apart, revealing a familiar green hat...  
  
Danny shook his head, getting the bloody chunks off him. "Gustafa!"  
  
Gustafa had a sad look upon him. "This whole town... screwed to hell..."  
  
"I know... it even affected you?"  
  
"Enough to make me use a gun," Gustafa muttered, raising his double-barreled shotgun.  
  
Danny pushed Romana's body off him. "Do you have a hankerchief? I need to get this blood off me."  
  
Gustafa gave him a tissue. "Good enough," Danny said.  
  
Celia ran into the room. "Whats go- Ah! Gustafa! Thats a big gun for a hippie..."  
  
Gustafa smiled. "You can think of me of a hippie," he said. "But, I'll always be a poet... or at least was always."  
  
"Come on. We have to get Sebastian."  
  
---  
  
They all ran downstairs. Danny went to the kitchen door and banged on it.  
  
"Sebastian! We've got the manor cleared!"  
  
The door slowly unlocked and opened. Sebastian's old cheerful face had lost it's happy touch.  
  
"Poor Romana... she never saw it coming," the old butler muttered.  
  
"Come on," Gustafa said. "We can go to my place. It's small, but it'll manage for now."  
  
They all nodded, and turned to go.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, down the hill, Daryl was going through all the trashed remains of his lab.  
  
"Damn young people," he muttered under his breath. "Had to destroy my damn lab! But I suppose that old doctor did the majority of it... but it still makes me angry! Aha! Found it!"  
  
He raised the strange shooting device into the air. "Hah! Zombies are now powerless against me!"  
  
He opened his door and stepped outside. He cautiously looked around for any zombies.  
  
"I am Daryl, the zombie hunter!" he cheered.  
  
There was a dripping sound. Blood fell into his wrist.  
  
"What the fuck?" he said. He looked up.  
  
It was Lumina. She had gotten a cut on her head from her previous fight, and it was bleeding freely. She didn't look too happy.  
  
"No... no!" Daryl pointed his weapon upwards, but Lumina made her move too fast.  
  
So ended Daryl's wraith of zombie hunting, which ended as fast as it had started, because the same mistake of Muffy's - he never looked up. 


	6. Gustafa's Pad

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter Six: Gustafa's Pad  
  
Danny, Celia, Sebastian, and Gustafa were running down the hill. Danny stopped them when they saw Daryl's body by his lab.  
  
"He never stood a chance..." Danny muttered.  
  
"What killed him?" Celia asked.  
  
"I don't know. A zombie!" Danny shrugged.  
  
"Come on... we gotta move," Gustafa said.  
  
They turned and headed for Gustafa's small house.  
  
---  
  
Gustafa fumbled with his keys and unlocked his door.  
  
"Come on. Get in."  
  
He opened the door, looked around, and let everyone in before he went in himself.  
  
---  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
Sebastian loaded the pistol he was given. "I don't know... who is still alive besides us?"  
  
"Dunno," Gustafa said, looking around for any weapons he might have forgotten about. "But we're going to have to destroy any zombies we find."  
  
"How many have there been?" Celia asked. "We got Vesta, Marlin, Griffin, Hardy, and Romana... anyone else?"  
  
"I faced Takakura as a zombie, he's still around," Danny said. "Theres still Lumina, and people we don't know about... but... I saw Van in the Inner Inn... maybe he's still alive?"  
  
"I can only hope the best for him," Gustafa muttered. "I think we're out of guns, but we still have ammunition."  
  
"We can live with that," Danny said, taking a small box of Shotgun Shells and placing it in his pocket.  
  
"We have to go see if he's okay," Sebastian said. "And Nami, Tim, Ruby, even Rock! Someone must still be alive!"  
  
"Someone just might be alive," Celia said. "I can feel it."  
  
"Are you even sure we're ready?" Gustafa asked.  
  
"I am," Danny said. "I took out 5 zombies, what can a few more do?"  
  
"They might get you unnoticed, they might catch a weak spot, you might make a mistake, anything!" Gustafa said. "Its all luck here!"  
  
"That could be true," Danny said. "Do you know for sure?"  
  
celia looked out the window to see Van walking by it.   
  
"What the-"  
  
Danny and Gustafa stopped talking. "What is it?" Danny asked.  
  
"I saw Van... I think I saw Van," Celia responded, still looking out the window.  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"I didn't get a good look..."  
  
Danny looked outside. Van was nowhere in sight anymore.  
  
"Damn it!" he said, "We'll have to look for him."  
  
"We should concentrate on finding people who are alive first," Gustafa muttered. "We could try the Inner Inn, judging thats where Van came from."  
  
Danny looked out the window again. "Look!"  
  
They crowded against the window. Van was walking back towards the Inner Inn.  
  
"Theres probably someone still alive in there he smells, or he's just bored," Gustafa muttered.  
  
They watched as Van stumbled into the Inn.  
  
"Come on..." Danny said, reloading his shotgun. "Let's go."  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know. Short and Boring Chapter. All Horror Stories have something like this. :-/ 


	7. The Merchant, Returned

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter Seven: The Merchant, Returned  
  
Danny went out first, looking around cautiously before leaving the house. Next came Sebastian, then Celia. Gustafa covered the rear with his double barrelled shotgun. Slowly they made way towards the Inner Inn.  
  
Danny knocked on the door. "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
Just beyond their noticing view, a small figure ran up the hill to Romana's Villa.  
  
There was no responce to Danny's knock. He tried again before opening the door.  
  
The hall looked deserted. There was a single line of blood scraped against the left wall, and the kitchen door was ajar.  
  
"He must be in the kitchen..." Sebastian muttered.  
  
"Let's find out." Danny slowly moved for the door, and then kicked it open!  
  
The kitchen was a mess, certainly differant than the hall. What they found were pots and shattered plates everywhere, blood on the walls and floor, and the body of Ruby.  
  
Celia looked around. "Nobody's here... living, at least."  
  
At least that was what she thought. There was a sudden growling. Gustafa readied his shotgun.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
He looked up, and found his answer. Rock was on top of one of the plate cabinets, glaring at the four. Everyone turned and saw him. His flesh was rotting off his bones, scars were cut along his body, and his face and clothes were stained with blood.  
  
"Rock? Not him, too!" Danny said.  
  
Rock jumped off the cabinet at Sebastian. The old butler fell to the ground, as Rock began biting at his flesh. The pistol went off, hitting Gustafa as he tried to help him.  
  
Danny raised the shotgun and pointed it at the back of Rock's head. Rock stopped moving, and looked at Danny.  
  
"Surprise." The shotgun went off, and the battle was over.  
  
Gustafa leaned against a plate cabinet, holding his leg and panting. "Oh, man, getting shot for the first time hurts!"  
  
Sebastian stood up. Rock wasn't able to bite him good enough to infect him. "I'll be okay," he assured Celia. But she still bandaged him with Doctor Hardy's bag, which she had taken from Muffy after her death.  
  
Danny looked around. "We still haven't checked upstairs yet," he pointed out.  
  
Gustafa stood up slowly, trying to avoid hurting his leg. "I'm out, man, there's no way I'll handle a shotgun with this leg.  
  
As Celia bandaged his wound, he gave the shotgun to Sebastian. "You know how to use this well, right?"  
  
Sebastian nodded. "Sure."  
  
The old man turned to Celia, offering the pistol. "Here. Take it. You might need it."  
  
Celia took and pocketed it. "I'll remember I have it once that time comes."  
  
---  
  
Danny and Sebastian slowly made for upstairs. They reloaded their shotguns as quietly as they could.  
  
"Which room should we check first?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Let's try Van's," Danny suggested. "We did see him come back here, after all."  
  
"Good point. I'll cover you."  
  
Danny stepped towards Van's room. As he did, he heard a noise. Someone was eating inside...  
  
He grasped the doorknob, and pushed the door open to see Van eating what used to be Nami.  
  
"Dear lord..." Sebastian said. "Nami?"  
  
Van turned to see Danny and Sebastian. He growled.  
  
"Uh oh..." Danny aimed his shotgun, but Van was too fast.  
  
Van got up and charged at Danny. Danny fired, but hit Van's body because of his overwhelming size. Danny was pushed aside and hit the wall, and Van made for Sebastian. The old butler gasped before his sudden dimense.  
  
Danny looked up. "Sebastian!"  
  
Sebastian was rammed into the wall. His head had gone through the wood, but not without concequences. Blood had spurt and stained the walls. He was clearly dead.  
  
Danny stood, and readied his shotgun again. "Bring it!"  
  
Van had fallen down the stairs, because he had fell through the railing onto the stairs when he had charged at Sebastian. He rolled down to the first floor, right before Celia and Gustafa.  
  
Danny heard screams. He quickly ran downstairs to see the kitchen door slamming and Van pounding on it. This was his chance. He aimed the shotgun at Van's head, and fired!  
  
---  
  
Celia was silent. Gustafa was still panting, but from exhaustion.  
  
"Danny?" Celia eventually called out.  
  
There was knocking. It soon grew louder.  
  
"Thats not Danny!" Gustafa said.  
  
The knocking suddenly stopped. Then, suddenly-  
  
BLAM!  
  
A hole in the door suddenly bursted, and then the door was kicked and pounded until it broke. It was Danny.  
  
"Danny!" Celia said.  
  
"Next time, ask 'who is it?'" Danny muttered. "Come on, let's-"  
  
There were footsteps coming from upstairs that had cut him off.  
  
"When you checked upstairs, did you check both rooms?" Gustafa asked.  
  
"Shit!" Danny said. "I forgot!"  
  
The footsteps were going down the stairs. Danny quickly ran out of the kitchen and hid behind the counter, reloading his shotgun.   
  
The person making the footsteps reached the bottom of the stairs. Danny turned to get a clear look... 


	8. Crimson Heads

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter Eight: Crimson Heads  
  
It was Tim.  
  
"Tim!" Danny shouted. "You're alive?"  
  
Tim turned. "Yes, I am," he said sadly. "But, Ruby, and Rock..." he trailed off.  
  
Celia and Gustafa walked out of the kitchen cautiously. "Who- Tim!" Celia said.  
  
"Where's Sebastian?" Gustafa asked.  
  
"He's dead," Danny said. "Van upstairs killed him. He never saw it coming..."  
  
"Poor guy..." Gustafa said.  
  
"Well, what now?" Tim questioned.  
  
"Where do we go next?" Celia asked.  
  
"I have an idea... down to Patrick and Kassey's place."  
  
"The Pyrotechnitions?" Tim asked. "And Cody?"  
  
"Hoping he's still alive as well..." Danny muttered. "Let's go."  
  
---  
  
They quietly exited the Inn one at a time, looking around. Once they were all out, they made way, until Danny stopped at the Blue Bar and looked at Griffin and Marlin's rotting corpses, and remembered their incident the last time he and Celia were there.  
  
"Griffin and Marlin..." Celia said quietly. "God rest their souls."  
  
Tim looked around. "Something's not right..."  
  
As Celia looked at Marlin's corpse, an eye opened and looked at her.  
  
Celia stepped back. "What the-?!"  
  
She stared in terror as Griffin and Marlin stood up, but something was happening to them. Their skin was mutating to a darkish red color, and their fingers were turing into sharp claws.  
  
Danny turned. "Holy shit! The headshots did nothing?!"  
  
He blasted Marlin, and he fell back down. But Griffin was still up. Even though Griffin was headless, he charged at Danny, but a shot took him to the ground as well.  
  
Gustafa pointed towards the stone path that went to Romana's Villa. "Look!"  
  
It was Lumina. She was running towards them. As she got closer, Daryl, in zombie form, ran up to the path and joined her.  
  
"Oh, shit," Tim said, begining to panic.  
  
"Tim, take the shotgun!" Danny threw the double barrelled shotgun at Tim. He caught it. "Take these guys down!"  
  
Marlin was the first to jump to his feet. He ran for Celia, but a shotgun blast knocked him to the ground. Griffin was up. He charged at Danny, but Danny knew better.  
  
"I took you down once before, you son of a bitch!"  
  
Danny raised his shotgun, and blasted Griffin down.   
  
Tim, meanwhile, saw Lumina coming fast. He raised the shotgun, and shot Lumina's head. The girl fell lifeless. Daryl saw her fall, snarled, and jumped at Gustafa. The poet jumped out of the way, and Daryl rammed into a pole holding up the Inner Inn's balconys. The pole cracked, and the balconys began to colapse.   
  
Gustafa, unaware of the balconys, sighed of relief. Celia turned to see them colapsing.  
  
"Gustafa! Look out!"  
  
Gustafa looked up to see the balcony roof falling right at him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a loud crash, as Gustafa and Daryl were both crushed by the balconys. They smashed to the ground, tearing large cracks in some parts. Tim turned to see what used to be his hotel in ruins. Tears formed in his eyes.  
  
Danny was shooting Griffin's body, making sure that it was dead. The strange, mutated zombie went limp. Marlin, however, was not going to give up and die that easily. He stood... charged at Danny...  
  
...and earned another hole in his head.  
  
"We have to burn these bodies," Danny said. "We don't want more of these... these... these mutants!"  
  
He turned to see the crates and barrels still burning. "Throw the bodies onto those crates! Hurry!"  
  
Soon, all of the zombie bodies were on fire, being incinerated.  
  
"What the hell were those things?" Tim asked silently, watching the fire.  
  
Celia looked away. "I don't know."  
  
Danny turned away from the fire as well. "We have to get moving," he said after a while. "Lives are at stake."  
  
They walked towards the Pyrotechnitian's house. When they got to the tower, they saw the rope was not there.  
  
"They must have taken it up," Danny muttered. "Hey! Patrick! Kassey! You guys up there?"  
  
Silence. Then, the rope fell through the hole, making a signal for them to climb up.  
  
"Alright. Come on, everybody."   
  
He took the rope, and began to climb. 


	9. A Mystery Revealed

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter Nine: A Mystery Revealed  
  
Danny climbed in to see Patrick and Kassey, alive and well.  
  
"Hey, Patrick! Kassey! You're both alive!" Danny said, stepping onto the floor.  
  
They twins didn't look very happy to see him, nor Celia or Tim.  
  
"You don't look so good..." Celia said.  
  
Patrick sighed. "You don't understand..."  
  
"Understand what?" Tim asked.  
  
"We did it," Kassey said grimly.  
  
"Did... this?" Celia asked disbelievingly.  
  
"We didn't know it would go this far," Patrick said sadly. "But our expiriment with the fruit went too far."  
  
"I thought Daryl was the scientist, and what fruit?" Danny asked, angrily.  
  
"We borrowed chemicals from Daryl. We tested it out on these fruits we found, and then we had Cody test them... it was disasterous," Patrick replied.  
  
"No kidding?" Tim said.  
  
"Cody was soon dead, and turned into a zombie not long later. We disposed of him," Kassey continued. "We knew we had to get rid of the fruits, which we supposed to give people superhuman strength. But Van, that fat merchant, found them, and obviously decided to sell them. Then the trouble started."  
  
"Why didn't you destroy the fruits?" Danny questioned further.  
  
"We weren't thinking straight," Patrick muttered. "When someone dies, you normally don't think straight, do you?"  
  
"But now... you've heard too much," Kassey said, loading a revolver. "I'm afraid you three have to die."  
  
Celia took a step back. "But... you can't..."  
  
"I believe we can," Kassey said. He finished loading the gun and aimed it at her. "Forgive us."  
  
Danny raised his shotgun, and realized he had run out of shells.  
  
Kassey was about to fire, but Danny then tackled him, and his shot hit the wall.  
  
"Gah!" Danny was grabbed by Patrick. Kassey dropped the gun. Tim dived for it, but Kassey was able to grab it before him.  
  
"Say goodbye!" the pyrotechnictian took aim.  
  
Danny whacked it out his his hand. Patrick continued his attempt to restrain him.  
  
"Stop it!" Celia shouted. "What good will this do?"  
  
Tim looked out of the hole in the middle of the tower. "Oh, shit."  
  
Zombies. Takakura and Cody, Cody being a crimson head.  
  
Everyone stopped fighting and looked. "Damn!" Kassey said. "You fools! You drove them to us!"  
  
"If you didn't try to kill us in the first place-" Tim said, but was interupted when Takakura took hold of one of the tower legs and shook. Everyone fell to the floor.  
  
"Get that gun!" Danny shouted. "The revolver! Where is it?"  
  
Patrick grabbed the revolver, and took aim at Takakura's head. Cody, sensing danger, grabbed another tower leg, and shook as well, but harder than Takakura.  
  
Everyone lost their balance; Tim fell through the hole screaming.   
  
Danny and Kassey were the first to get up to their feet. The sounds of flesh being devoured and Tim's yells were filling the air.  
  
"They're occupied," Danny said. "Go!"  
  
Kassey threw the rope down, took hold, and started to slide down. Takakura looked up, snarled, and was shot in the head.  
  
Cody jumped off of Tim's body. Kassey shot his stomach, knocking him down. Once he reached the ground, he turned and ran.  
  
"Wait! We need a weapon!" Danny shouted.  
  
Cody, seeing the oppertune moment, pulled the rope. It broke off of the chain it was attached to in the tower, and fell, disabling their safe way out of the tower.  
  
"Shit!" Patrick swore. "Kassey, come back!"  
  
It was no use. His older brother was gone.  
  
"Damn it!" Danny said. "What are we gonna do?"  
  
Cody began shaking the tower more. It began to rumble violently.  
  
"Whats that?" Celia asked, getting frightened.  
  
"Hold on to something!" Danny shouted.  
  
The tower's leg broke; and it began to colapse. The other legs snapped as it began to bend, and fell to the ground, breaking apart and spreading a storm of dust and rubble.  
  
---  
  
Kassey ran until he reached the mountainside on the other side of town, which was the mountain that had the path leading out of Forget-me-not Valley.  
  
"God damn," he panted. "I've created the apocalypse."  
  
There was a loud roar coming from inside Vesta's house. Kassey turned, aiming his revolver.  
  
"Who's there?" he shouted fearfully.  
  
He didn't get a response... a human one, at least.  
  
The back wall burst, and out came Vesta.  
  
Kassey started. "Holy... shit."  
  
Vesta charged. Kassey screamed, and shot his revolver.  
  
It was a miss. Kassey's life was abrubtly ended soon after. 


	10. Loss and Pain

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter Ten: Loss and Pain  
  
Patrick shoved some wood splinters off him. He coughed after inhaling some dust, and stood.  
  
"Hey... you guys okay?" he shouted out.  
  
There was a groan behind him. He turned to see Danny, cradling his leg. Another wood splinter had lodged through his leg.  
  
"Jesus Christ..." Patrick ran over to him. "Danny! Are you okay?"  
  
Celia had gotten a cut on her forehead, which was slowly oozing blood down her face. She heard a roar, and turned to see Cody stepping towards them.  
  
"Run!" she screamed.  
  
She took off down the hill. Patrick helped Danny up, and they both ran after her. Patrick was helping Danny move, so they were going slower. Cody ripped one of the broken halves of a tower leg out of the ground, and threw it aside, and began to persue them.  
  
Celia had reached the beach. She stopped against a tree near the river, looking back at Patrick and Danny, realizing she was running too fast.  
  
She held her head, which had grown a headache because of her wound. She was thinking about what to do, when another roar shattered her thoughts. She stood and saw Vesta watching her.  
  
Her arms fell to her side instantly. "Vesta?"  
  
Celia took a better look at her old friend. She certainly didn't look alive... or like a zombie, for that fact. Her skin seemed mutated...  
  
At that very moment, she knew Vesta had turned into a Crimson Head. Without thinking, she turned and ran. Turning her head and looking back, she saw Vesta jump clear over the river and run after her at top speed. Vesta didn't have to run very far.  
  
Patrick and Danny stopped moving and stared as they heard Celia's screams. She had fallen down, with Vesta on top of her. Celia began to scream louder. She was being eaten alive...  
  
"We have to save her!" Patrick yelled.  
  
"It's too late!" Danny said, as Celia's screams were cut off. "She's done for!"  
  
Vesta looked up, her face stained with fresh blood. She growled.  
  
"Oh, shit," Danny said. "Head for that house!"  
  
They turned and ran towards Galen and Nina's House, Patrick still helping Danny move.  
  
---  
  
Without knocking, they opened and slammed the door. Fumbling with the lock, Danny locked the door.  
  
Patrick sighed, and turned around to see a shotgun pointed at his face.  
  
"Freeze!" It was Galen.  
  
"Hold your fire! We're human!" Patrick exclaimed.  
  
Galen slowly raised his shotgun, looking suspicious.  
  
"Galen, they're human... first of all, they can talk, and second of all, they locked the door," Nina said, walking over to Danny. "Oh, dear... your leg..."  
  
Danny looked down at the splinter that had gone through his leg. "It's nothing... I still feel that we shouldn't have forgotten Hardy's bag..."  
  
"Do you mean this?" Patrick held up the black bag.  
  
Danny grabbed it. "No way! How did you get this?"  
  
"Celia had it. When the tower colapsed, she must have dropped it. I picked it up when I found it on the ground after the tower fell."  
  
Danny winced as a pain seared through his leg. "Come on... get those bandages ready... we gotta pull this thing out."  
  
"Are you sure?" Nina sounded worried. "It's pretty risky. Looks like it might take your leg off."  
  
"I'll take that chance. Galen, Patrick?"  
  
Galen sighed. "We might as well do this quick. Nina, be prepared to bandage this leg fast."  
  
Nina nodded. Patrick and Galen took hold of one side of the splinter.  
  
"Ready?" Patrick asked.  
  
Danny took a deep breath. "Go!"  
  
Patrick and Galen pulled. 


	11. Living Citizens

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter Eleven: Living Citizens  
  
Wally looked outside Hugh's window. What he had just seen flashed in his mind. Danny and Patrick running... Celia's death... the zombies...  
  
"Daddy, is it safe yet?"  
  
Wally turned. Hugh was sitting on his bed, looking worried.  
  
"This is too weird... whats going on, Daddy?"   
  
Being a small child, Hugh was too young to understand what was happening to all the villagers. Wally didn't have the heart to tell him.  
  
"I... don't know, myself," Wally said quietly.  
  
Wally's wife, Chris, was walking up the stairs.  
  
"Just how long do you think it'll take before they try to get into our house?" she asked.  
  
"We've got the doors locked, right?" Wally questioned.  
  
"Yes," his wife replied. "But they won't last forever. We have to do something!"  
  
"Are you mad?" Wally protested. "Didn't you see anything that happened outside? People are dying doing the same thing!"  
  
"At least they try!" Chris shouted.  
  
Hugh got scared, and, thinking he shouldn't be near his parents, dashed past his mother and down the stairs.  
  
"Hugh!" Chris turned.  
  
"It's okay, he won't go anywhere," Wally muttered.  
  
"How do you know? This whole damn village is fucked up!"  
  
Chris walked down the stairs after Hugh. Wally was alone up in the second floor now.  
  
Sighing, he looked back out the window. Vesta was by the Blue Bar, or what was left of it. The fire burning all of the bodies had also burnt it down.  
  
'How are we gonna get out of here...?'  
  
---  
  
Carter coughed, and turned to the diggers.  
  
"Okay, until we're sure its safe, we're staying down here. We've got plenty of food and drink, and we should hold out as long as we don't pig out over them."  
  
He, Flora, and the digging team had barricaded themselves into the dig site underneath the ground, after two zombies attacked them. Two diggers lost their lives, and one had gotten wounded from a zombie bite. He was lying in a corner, getting his rest.  
  
"Just... how long?" asked one.  
  
"I don't know. But this devastation shouldn't last forever... or at least I'm hoping."  
  
Carter sat next to Flora. She was silent.  
  
"You okay? You look kinda pale..." Carter said, concerned.  
  
"It's just that... how could this have happened? Who was responsible?" Flora finally said.  
  
"I don't know, hon," Carter muttered. "But I'm sure we're gonna make it. We're perfectly safe down here!"  
  
A groan came from the wounded digger.  
  
---  
  
Nina was scrubbing the floor, where Danny's blood had spilled. The bandages worked fine, but Danny couldn't move his leg very well. He was resting on the bed.  
  
"Hows that leg coming, dear?" she asked.  
  
"Not so good," Danny said. "But at least it ain't impaled."  
  
"Go figure," Galen said sarcastically to himself.  
  
Patrick held a hand over his face. "This can't be... what have I done?" he said. "Takakura, Celia, Vesta, Cody... I killed them all..."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Danny said, trying to reassure him.  
  
"Don't bullshit me!" Patrick shouted. "I had a part in starting this, it damn well was my fault!"  
  
Nina was appalled by his sudden behavior. "Its okay, Patrick, just take a breath... calm down."  
  
"Patrick... a question..." Danny asked. "What are those... mutant things?"  
  
"We call them Crimson heads," Patrick said. "Because, well, they're crimson, and pretty damned mutated."  
  
There was a moan from outside. Everyone fell silent.  
  
"Oh, God," Patrick said. "Not now!"  
  
Someone - or something, rather - was scratching the door.  
  
'Please... just... go away...' Danny pleaded in his thoughts.  
  
The scratching soon ceased. Footsteps were heard going past the house. Followed by silence.  
  
"That was close," Galen sighed.  
  
Just then, loud, abrubt banging against the closed window, the view from it being blocked by shutters, burst into noise, making all of them jump.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Patrick shouted.  
  
Galen grabbed his shotgun. "Bring it on, ya son of a bitch!"  
  
He went for the window. Realizing what would happen if Galen used it inside the house, Danny leap up and stopped him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Galen fell, dropping the shotgun. Nina screamed, and Patrick stood up suddenly.  
  
"Don't do it!" Danny shouted. "It'll screw us all!"  
  
"Get off me!" Galen grabbed his shotgun, and whacked its butt onto Danny's forehead. The young farmer went limp without a sound.  
  
"Danny!" Patrick shouted.  
  
Getting up and gripping his shotgun, Galen made way for the window again. He pulled the shudders open to reveal Cody.  
  
Galen's eyes widened. "Holy shit!"  
  
Before he even raised his shotgun, Cody punched through the glass and grabbed Galen. Nina screamed and grabbed Galen, trying to pull him back into the house. The feeble old man yelled and dropped his shotgun. Patrick, sensing it was the only reasonable thing to do, grabbed the shotgun and ran to get a clear view of the window. Seeing Cody, he took aim at his head, and fired. Galen was dropped. He fell to the floor, causing Nina to fall backwards. Patrick quickly closed and locked the shudders together.  
  
Danny groaned. "What... the hell... happened?"  
  
Patrick, remembering Danny's injury, walked back over and helped him up. The shotgun butt had given Danny a small head wound.  
  
Galen sighed, and sat down in a rocking chair. Nina sat on the floor, still dazed by the past incident.  
  
"Just what the hell are we looking at?" Galen asked Patrick, as he was helping Danny get into a seat.  
  
Patrick turned and faced him. "Well... don't take me wrong on this... or right, for that matter. We could very well be facing our end."  
  
Their end... 


	12. Safety Concerns

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter Twelve: Safety Concerns  
  
Galen sighed. "Listen, guys, we can't stay here forever."  
  
Patrick sat up. "No way. We're not going out there!"  
  
"Like we have a choice!" Galen snapped. "If we stay here we'll be surrounded and ripped to pieces!"  
  
"And it'll be safer outside how?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Stop fighting!" Nina said. "It'll do no better."  
  
"Galen's right," Danny muttered. "We can't be safe here for long. The zombies know we're here."  
  
"I'm going nowhere!" Patrick shouted.  
  
"Stay if you want," Galen said. "But we're leaving!"  
  
Galen unlocked and opened the door, after reloading his shotgun. Nina left next, helping Danny. The door was closed, and Patrick was left alone. There was an awkward silence for a moment.  
  
"Fine. Fuck them," Patrick muttered. "Less people means it'll be less likely to be spotted."  
  
There was a creak coming from the roof. It was obviously caused by someone stepping on it.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
---  
  
As Galen took the lead, Nina and Danny were behind the two.  
  
"Keep your eyes open, Galen," Nina said. "We can't be sure that it's safe."  
  
Galen squinted. Someone was moving around near Vesta's farm...  
  
"Who's that?" Danny asked, rubbing his head.  
  
As Galen's eyes took the view, he muttered, "Did Patrick say anything about his Brother?"  
  
"Uh, no," Danny said. "Why?"  
  
"Because I see him. And he doesn't look human." Galen took aim with his shotgun.  
  
"Can you even shoot from that far?" Danny asked.  
  
Nina turned around. Her eyes widened. "Galen..."  
  
Galen and Danny turned. It was Kate, Grant and Samantha's daughter. She was standing on Galen and Nina's roof.  
  
"Kate! No way!" Danny said, almost forgetting about his head injury.  
  
"Stay back!" Galen shouted. "I'll deal with it!"  
  
Kate made her move, but wasn't fast enough. Galen fired, and she was thrown back by the force. She rammed the side wall of the Inner Inn.  
  
"Run!"  
  
Danny and Nina turned and ran across the bridge. They stopped, however, once they saw Kassey noticed them and began to make way towards them.  
  
"Shit!" Danny said. "Over to the dig site!"  
  
They ran past the ruined crop field of Vesta's farm, making their way towards the digger's site.  
  
Galen, however, was sidetracked by Kate. She got back up, but a blast from his shotgun sent her down again.  
  
"You little shit!" Galen shouted. "You and your kind fucked out my town!"  
  
Finally, his next shot hit her head. The zombie died instantly.  
  
Relived, Galen turned to find Danny and Nina gone. In their place was Kassey.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Kassey rushed forward and bit into his neck. Galen screamed loudly, whacked Kassey's head with his shotgun, and turned and ran down the hill. Kassey stumbled and fell, but was back on his feet in no time. Chasing after Galen, he jumped and grabbed the old man's legs. Galen fell, dropping his shotgun. Kassey took this opportunity to crawl onto Galen's back to prevent him from escaping.  
  
"Help!!!" Galen shouted. "Someone help me!!!!!"  
  
It was no use. Kassey opened his mouth and prepared to feast. Galen let out a scream before the end.  
  
Patrick was right... it was safer inside, in a way.  
  
---  
  
Wally couldn't bear to watch anymore. He walked away from the window, feeling sorrow for the fallen Galen.  
  
"Not another one... this can't be happening!" he said aloud. "This isn't fucking happening! This isn't..."  
  
Crying with frustrastion, he turned to see Hugh standing on the stairs, watching him.  
  
"Daddy... are you okay?" Hugh asked.  
  
Wally took a moment to take a deep breath, and regained control of his emotions. "Yeah... I'm fine..."  
  
Hugh looked doubtful. The little child returned downstairs.  
  
Wally sat on the bed. "This isn't gonna end..."  
  
---  
  
"Mom, is daddy okay?"  
  
Chris turned from the stove. "You should leave him alone for a while, Hugh. He's not feeling well."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Chris was feeling slightly better. "Yes. I'm much better.  
  
Hugh smiled. "And daddy will be too as well, right?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Goody! Whats for dinner?"  
  
"Well, since there are evil monsters outside, we blocked out the chimmney so none of them can smell my cooking. We're having pork, with broccoli and peas."  
  
"I hate peas, icky!" Hugh made a face.  
  
Chris smiled. It was almost if there were no zombies.  
  
"Well, you'll have to eat them in order to grow big and strong."  
  
There was a creak. They both turned to see Wally watching them both from the stairs.  
  
"You okay, Wally?"   
  
Wally smiled. Seeing his wife and kid socializing made him happier. "I'll be fine. Lets just have dinner." 


	13. The Digging Site

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Digging Site  
  
Nina and Danny reached the Digging site. Seeing the underground site blocked off, Danny shouted to try to get their attention.  
  
"Hey! Is anyone alive in there? We need safety!"  
  
There wasn't a response for a few seconds. Then, suddenly, the rocks parted to reveal an opening door. Carter's face emerged into view.  
  
"Quickly, now," he said. "We don't have much time."  
  
Danny and Nina quickly ran in. Carter rearranged some of the rocks and closed the door, relocking it.  
  
"So... whats up?" Danny asked.  
  
"We were attacked by two zombies," Flora explained. "We got casualties..."  
  
"Oh, dear," muttered Nina. "Look at that poor boy."  
  
The digger recently having a zombie bite was starting to groan and sweat uncomftorably.  
  
"Odd," said Carter. "He was just fine a moment ago."  
  
The diggers watched as the bitten digger twitched and moaned. Then, he shuddered, and lay still.  
  
Everyone was silent. "Is he dead?" asked a digger.  
  
"He's passed away..." Carter said. Grabbing a blanket, he covered the digger with it.  
  
Turning around, he said. "I think its around time for some drinks. Whos up for one?"  
  
But nobody was up for one, as they were watching the blanket-covered corpse suddenly get up. The head moved around. He obviously thought he was blind.  
  
Carter turned around. "Thank goodness! He's still alive!"  
  
He reached to pull the blanket off of him.  
  
"Carter, don't!" Danny shouted.  
  
The blanket fell down, revealing the digger. His eyes were glazed over, his skin pale and rotting. He was panting in a strange way...  
  
"What the-" Carter said in shock.  
  
The digger instantly slashed Carter across the face with his grown nails. Carter fell, having three slashes across the face, screaming in agony.  
  
"Somebody kill it!"  
  
The zombie lunged at a group of diggers, raising its claws. He impaled one, while merely stabbing another.  
  
"Help!" one of them shouted.  
  
Danny grabbed a shovel. "Get back!" he shouted.  
  
The zombie turned and looked at him.  
  
"You want some of this?" Danny asked.  
  
The zombie roared.  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
The zombie jumped at Danny, but was laid flat by a blow from the shovel.  
  
Danny began whacking the zombie repeatingly, trying to stab it with the shovel tip, or just to beat its head until it dies. It eventually did, but it took a lot of beating. Danny finally whacked down on the head, and the zombie was no more.  
  
Flora was helping Carter get up. The slashes on his face didn't bleed hard, but they sure did sting.  
  
"Ah! Watch it!" he said.  
  
Getting up, he dusted himself off. "What the hell was that?" he asked.  
  
Danny stood. "That man... how did he get injured?"  
  
"Zombie bite, I think," Flora said.  
  
"Anyone with a zombie bite is garunteed to die," Danny said. "And turn into a zombie. We have to kill someone with a bite before they turn into one from now on, no matter who it is. Got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"We need some volenteers to go back out," he said. "Whos with me?"  
  
"I'm coming along," Carter said. "Do you know where we can find some guns?"  
  
"I have an idea," Danny said. "But I'm not sure. I've been there before for guns."  
  
"I'm in, too," said a young digger.  
  
"Count me in," Flora said. "Nina?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm too old for this to continue for me," Nina said. "I'm staying here. Just promise you will be back."  
  
"Certainly," said Danny.  
  
Carter unlocked the door, and they all went outside.   
  
"Goodbye..." Carter said.  
  
The door shut, and locked. 


	14. Vesta

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Vesta  
  
Carter looked about: Well, we might as well get this over with. Where do we start?"  
  
"Come on... we have to get Gustafa's house, there might be guns there." Danny muttered.  
  
They walked down the trail, and reached Vesta's ruined crop field fence. Danny looked into it, and thought of Vesta, Marlin, and Celia... and how he could have protected Celia from her death...  
  
"You okay?" said the young Digger.  
  
"Huh? Oh... yeah... I'm fine."  
  
"My name's Zack. Are you the one who runs the farm up the hill?"  
  
Danny nodded.  
  
As they approached the bridge, they stopped when they heard the roar.  
  
"Who's there?" Carter yelled.  
  
A distance away, Kassey suddenly stood into view. His freakish face was covered in blood.  
  
"Oh God," Flora said.  
  
"Quickly," Danny said. "To Gustafa's house!"  
  
They quickly ran for the small house. Kassey watched them silently, staring with unblinking eyes.  
  
As they slammed the door and locked it, Kassey stared at the window. He looked as though he were to charge, but stood where he was. He turned his head to see the Crimson Head Vesta walk over to him. Looking questionably at Kassey, Vesta nodded her head carelessly at Galen's mangled body. Kassey stared at her for a second, then they both began to feast.  
  
---  
  
Danny listened at the door, pressing his ear to it. He didn't dare open a window curtian. "It sounds like they don't care."  
  
"Good," Flora said. "I can't bear to see those freaks again."  
  
"Where are these guns?" Carter asked, looking around.  
  
Zack sat down on a blanket-covered seat. "Where do we start looking, then?"  
  
Danny looked at the seat he was sitting on... it looked like it was a big block of wood...  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
"Zack, stand up," he said suddenly. "You're sitting on a chest!"  
  
As Zack stood, Danny ripped the chest open.  
  
"There we are, boys," he grinned triumphantly.  
  
Shotguns. At least three of them. With plenty of ammunition.  
  
"Looks like there are only three of 'em..." Carter said. "Flora? You don't mind?"  
  
"Not at all," Flora shurgged. "Never been fond of these guns."  
  
"Theres too much ammo for us to carry," Zack said. "We'll use this place as an ammunition stand and come back whenever we need some."  
  
"Good plan," Danny said.  
  
Carter loaded his shotgun, and placed shell cartridages into his pockets. Adjusting his glasses, he put the shotgun's front onto his shoulder, while holding the handle with his hand.  
  
"So," he said. "Are we ready for this?"  
  
Zack loaded his shotgun. "Lets kick some zombie ass."  
  
Flora sighed.  
  
---  
  
Wally was back upstairs again. He relaxed in the bed. The dinner Chris cooked was excellent. One of the best, actually.  
  
'This whole zombie thing will blow over,' he muttered. 'It'll be fine... how bad could it get?'  
  
He was about to go into sleep, when he realized that neither Chris or Hugh had come upstairs for bed. Getting up, he stretched.  
  
And thats when he heard the clattering. Something, a plate no doubt, had fallen.  
  
Wally made a confused face, then began to step downstairs.  
  
"Chris? Did something break?"  
  
He stepped downstairs, then froze in terror.  
  
The kitchen was a wreck. Blood was trailed around the turned table, and there was food scattered alongside the floor and wall. Wally stepped into the kitchen. What the hell happened? And how didn't he hear it?  
  
He stopped when heard something break under his foot. He lifted his foot to see Chris' glasses on the floor. Picking them up, he observed them. There were spots of blood on the spectacles.  
  
Wally began to breathe deeply and rapidly. Dropping the glasses, he slowly walked over to the chimney fireplace. The wooden logs were covered with blood. Putting his head under, he slowly looked up.   
  
The chimney inside was rather dark. He couldn't see. He was about to get a flashlight, when something wet dripped onto his face. Blinking, he took his head out, and felt the liquid. Looking his hand, he saw it was blood.  
  
He grabbed the flashlight atop the refridgerator, and place his head back under the chimney fireplace. Turning it on, he pointed it upwards, and recoiled in terror and disgust.  
  
Corpses. It was the bodies of Chris and Hugh. Their eyes were glassy and dull, but they seemed live staring at Wally. They were covered in blood and wounds. Behind them, the blockage was clearly torn right out.  
  
Wally stuttered and twitched. He couldn't speak, or even scream. Taking his head back out again, he turned to go back upstairs, when he bumped into Vesta.  
  
Wally even didn't have time for a scream... 


	15. Ambush

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Ambush  
  
As Wally's house stood silent on its foundation, the door to Gustafa's small house slowly opened. Danny poked his head out.  
  
"Okay... the coast is clear!"  
  
He, Zack, Flora, and Carter then ran out of the house, each of them taking one side and looking around.  
  
"Nobody's around..." Carter said, stepping out of the group. "Not even Kassey. Where the hell is everyone?"  
  
"Well, we did kill a lot of zombies," muttered Danny.  
  
"Theres still some around... I know it," Zack took a tight grip on his shotgun.  
  
"Ssssh!" Flora suddenly said. "Whats that?"  
  
They fell silent.  
  
"I don't hear anything..." Carter said.  
  
"Thats because you're talking. Shut up!"   
  
Then they heard it. It sounded like something pounding carelessly against wood.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Zack said.  
  
"Come on... we'd better check this out."  
  
As they walked over by the blocked enterance of the Inner Inn, Danny said, "It sounds like its coming from Grant and Samantha's house..."  
  
"Whats wrong?" Flora asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, their daughter was a zombie."  
  
They fell silent. "Oh, great," Carter muttered.  
  
"Oh, come on," Danny said. "We're ready for it."  
  
There was a sudden roar. Danny looked around.  
  
"Quick!" he said. "To the back of the Inn!"  
  
They ran, and soon found out what was making the noise. The hole in the wall, which was made by Sebastian being rammed against it hard, had Sebastian's head stuck. He had become a zombie, and was trying to break free.  
  
"Quick! Shoot him!" Flora shouted.  
  
Zack took aim with his shotgun.  
  
Carter looked over at the three houses, and saw Vesta climbing out of the chimney of one.  
  
"Holy shit! Look!" he shouted.  
  
Flora and Zack turned their heads. It was a bad idea.  
  
Sebastian burst from the wall, and fell atop Danny. He dropped his shotgun. Zack rushed to save him, grabbing Sebastian's shoulders and hauling him off Danny. The zombie grabbed him and quickly grappled to his back. As Zack struggled to get him off, he tripped, then bashed his head on one of the planter pots.  
  
"Zack!" Flora shouted.  
  
Sebastian jumped up and ran for Carter. Seeing him run at him, Carter dived to the ground away from him.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Danny shouted.  
  
As they ran for the beach, Sebastian looked at Zack's body, which had grown a cut on his head, which was oozing blood down his forehead. Vesta walked forward, then pushed Sebastian out of the way. She engored in Zack's body. When Sebastian tried to get some, Vesta whacked his head in some sort of smack. Giving up, Sebastian limped down towards the river. 


	16. The New Plan

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The New Plan  
  
Danny, Carter, and Flora stopped as they neared the ocean. They looked around. Sebastian was getting closer, but it seemed he wasn't getting very close to them at all.  
  
"At least the ocean hasn't changed," Flora said.  
  
"Well, we already lost one," Carter said. "Who do you think will die next?"  
  
"Carter!" Flora said.  
  
"We have to find more living people," Danny said. "We'll go through the small turtle swamp, by Cody's house, by the ruined tower of Patrick and Kassey-"  
  
"Ruined?" Carter asked.  
  
"Long story," Danny muttered. "Anyway, we'll make our way to Grant and Samantha's house. Hopefully they're still alive."  
  
"Excuse me?" Flora said. "You encountered their daughter, did you not?"  
  
"Um... yeah," Danny admitted.  
  
"Then isn't that a chance they're dead too?"  
  
"We have to check," Danny said. "Its the only place left, aside from Wally and Chris's place."  
  
"And your farm," Carter cut in. "Not many have checked there. Nor the Mountain Springs, for that case."  
  
"True," Danny said. "Might as well. Come on, lets move."  
  
---  
  
As they made way through the small turtle swamp, Danny saw there was no turtle. Pretty soon they made it to Cody's house. The usual banging noises were dead like the many villagers of Forget Valley.  
  
As they passed the tower ruins, Danny remembered the incident that took Celia's life after the tower had colapsed. He hoped that Patrick and Nina were okay.  
  
Finally, they went across the stone road and fell against Grant and Samantha's house wall.  
  
"Is the door locked?" Flora asked.  
  
Danny jiggled the knob. "Yup."  
  
"They might be alive," Carter said.   
  
"Come on... we have to knock."  
  
Danny slowly knocked on the door.  
  
"Anyone in there?"  
  
There wasn't a response.  
  
"Eh... we should get going..." Flora said, looking around.  
  
Suddenly, there was a brief series of unlocking noises. The door then was kicked open, and shotgun blasts filled the air.  
  
"TAKE SOME OF THIS, ZOMBIE SHIT!"  
  
They saw Grant like they never did before. His face was red, and he was panting heavily.  
  
"Grant? Its us," Danny said.  
  
"L... living humans?" Grant stuttered. "Thank godness! Come in, quickly now."  
  
They stepped inside. Grant locked the door, then bolted it.  
  
"Is Samantha okay?" Carter asked.  
  
"She is fine," Grant said. "She is still mourning the death of our daughter."  
  
"Oh... yes... we saw here," Danny said.  
  
"Mr. Carter, you look wounded," said Grant, noticing the three slashes Carter had gotten on his face back in the Digging Cave.  
  
"Its nothing," Carter said. "It doesn't sting anymore."  
  
Samantha stepped downstairs. "Who is it?"  
  
"It is Danny, Carter, and Flora!" Grant said. "Survivors of the zombie attacks."  
  
"Lucky you," Samantha muttered. "How did any of you survive?"  
  
"Me and Flora were with the other diggers," Carter explained. "But then Danny and Nina showed up, then one of our workers, infected by a zombie bite, turned into a zombie of his own. Then he, me, Flora, and a digger left to find more survivors. The digger died."  
  
"Pity," Samantha said. "Danny?"  
  
"Well, its a long story," Danny muttered. "If you want to hear it, I'll tell you."  
  
"Make a summary or something," Samantha said.  
  
"Okay, but it might be a little hard. Um, basically, I woke to see my farming helper, Takakura, try to eat me. I escaped, and for the past few hours, went from groups of people to groups, as many died and were replaced by others. Eventually, two people stayed behind, Patrick and Nina."  
  
"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Samantha asked.  
  
"No," Danny said. "But it was hard witnessing it."  
  
Everyone went quiet into an awkward silence.  
  
---  
  
Outside, Sebastian, Ruby, and Vesta were walking towards the house. Vesta climbed silently to the roof, and made way for the chimney... 


	17. The Short Visit

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter Seventeen: The Short Visit  
  
Patrick sighed and lay on the bed. Maybe they were right. Maybe he should havce gone with them.  
  
But hearing those screams weren't encouraging. He had to stay inside, or he would die.  
  
His head throbbing, Patrick turned to his side, sighing again.  
  
---  
  
Danny lay down on the couch he was on.  
  
"Is this house safe for the night? I'm awfully tired..." he said.  
  
"Aren't we all," Grant said. "We've secured the house. Its safe for the time being."  
  
Danny closed his eyes and soon was sleeping silently.  
  
"Come on, Samantha, lets go upstairs..."  
  
Grant and Samantha walked off upstairs. Carter and Flora both sat in a chair and went to sleep in their positions.  
  
It was eeringly quiet now. Noticing this, Carter opened his eyes. Looking around, he felt a strange tingle. Something wasn't right.  
  
Then he heard it. Shuffling. It sounded like someone digging, but softer. He looked around. What was causing it? It seemed to be coming from everywhere.  
  
He stepped towards the door. The noise got softer. Definatly not there. Turning, he walked to the other side of the room. It got louder.  
  
Then he saw it. The noise was coming from the chimney. Looking up, Carter saw the materials being used as a blockage for the chimney were being torn out.  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
The blockage then broke. The materials and Vesta fell down to the fireplace with a loud crash!  
  
Danny and Flora jumped awake.  
  
"What the fuck!?" Flora shouted, seeing Vesta. "What the hell is that!?"  
  
"Run!" Carter turned to run, but Vesta grabbed his leg, tripping him. Flora stood on her chair, while Danny jumped and hid behind the counter.  
  
Grant came rushing down the stairs, followed by Samantha. Grant was clutching his shotgun.  
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
Carter still had his leg in Vesta's grasp. He swinged his arms about, trying to make her let go, but she wouldn't cooperate. Instead, she opened her mouth wide.  
  
"Shoot it!" Flora shouted.  
  
Danny looked around. Where did he leave the shotguns?  
  
He saw them in a magazine basket by one of the chairs. Jumping forward, he grabbed one of them.  
  
Grant took aim with his shotgun on the stairs. Vesta jumped up into the air off Carter, and latched onto the ceiling.  
  
"What the-" Flora shouted.  
  
Vesta jumped at her. Colapsing under Vesta's weight, Flora fell to the floor, with Vesta atop her.  
  
Grant lost concentration and fired inaccuratly, hitting the ceiling light. It fell, and shattered on Vesta's head. The Crimson Head fell unconcious. Flora squeezed herself out from under her.  
  
"What the hell is that?" she shouted.  
  
"Its a crimson head," Danny explained. "A mutated, more powerful form of a zombie."  
  
"We need to go," Carter said. "Its no longer safe here."  
  
"What about her?" Grant looked at Vesta.   
  
"Leave her," Samantha said. "Lets just get the hell out of here."  
  
Carter grabbed his shotgun from the magazine basket, looked at Vesta, then followed the others outside, closing the door.  
  
Silence. Then, Vesta opened her bloodshot eyes.  
  
---  
  
"Where the hell are we gonna go? Every place in town is destroyed!" Flora said.  
  
"I'm thinking," Danny said, rubbing his forehead.  
  
Carter looked up at the roof. "Ah, crap."  
  
Sebastian was on the roof, turning to look at them, he snarled.  
  
Grant and Flora turned to run, but they stopped short once they saw Kassey and Ruby limping their zombie legs towards them.  
  
"We're surrounded!" Danny said. 


	18. The Showdown

**===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===**  
  
Chapter Eighteen: The Showdown  
  
"Damn it," Danny muttered. "We forgot to take out Ruby!"  
  
"What now?" Carter asked.  
  
"Nothing," Danny said.  
  
"We need to take care of these zombies!" Grant stuttered, gripping his shotgun with sweaty hands.  
  
"We can take 'em!" Carter said. "Fire!"  
  
Shotgun shells filled the air. Kassey and Ruby fell to the ground, Kassey losing a leg from the knee down.  
  
Sebastian, however, was a bigger problem. He leapt from the roof and fell atop Grant, who dropped his shotgun before Sebastian even touched him.  
  
"NO! HELP ME!" he squealed.  
  
Carter aimed his shotgun at Sebastian's head, but at that moment, Vesta burst from the door and jumped at him.  
  
"Carter, look out!" shrieked Flora.  
  
Carter was tackled to the ground. Danny tried to help him and Grant, but was soon grabbed by Ruby. Kassey was still on the ground, looking at his knee stub like a piece of smelly garbage.  
  
Flora and Samantha were the only ones standing, and they had no shotguns.  
  
"We have to run!" Samantha shouted.  
  
"But what about Danny? Carter? Grant?! We can't leave them!"  
  
"They're already dead!" Samantha turned and ran.  
  
"How can you leave your own husband to die!?! Bitch!" Flora shouted after her. Turning, she quickly grabbed a shotgun.  
  
"Hey, asshole!" she shouted at Sebastian. The old zombie turned his head and grunted. Then his head went flying.  
  
"Quickly, Grant," Flora said, passing him his shotgun. "Get Danny, while I'll save Carter."  
  
Danny hadn't fallen, for Ruby had grabbed onto his back and held tightly. Gripping his shotgun, Danny tried to get a good look at Ruby, then rammed her head with the shotgun butt. Ruby fell, looking like she had a mere headache. Grant ran over and saw him standing by himself.  
  
"Ah, so you saved yourself, I see!" Grant shouted with fright. "Then that means- Agh!"  
  
Ruby had grabbed Grant's leg and pulled him downwards. The frightened asian fell screaming. Ruby snarled, and opened her mouth to feast on Grant's leg.  
  
Meanwhile, Carter wasn't having much fun with Vesta. The crimson head lowered her head to bite, but Carter fought her off every time.  
  
But now Vesta was mad. She was pissed. She wanted to bite him, just one bite! Finally, when she could take no more, she whacked Carter on the face, knocking him unconcious.  
  
"Carter!!" Flora shouted, seeing blood flow from her husband's mouth. "You bitch! Die! Die!"  
  
Blasting Vesta with all the ammunition left in the shotgun, Flora shot Vesta in a rage. "You better not have killed him!!"  
  
Grant was being dragged across the ground. Still screaming, he threw his arms around in agony as though it were the apocalypse.  
  
"Save me! Save me!" he shouted.  
  
"Stop moving!" Danny shouted. "I can't grab on!"  
  
Ruby then raised Grant onto her shoulders. Having dragged him all the way to the site where Kassey and Patrick once lived, she heaved with all her might, throwing Grant against the wall marking the territory and ceasing his screams.  
  
Danny raised his shotgun at the exhausted Ruby, and blasted her head. She fell with her head in several pieces after a few seconds.  
  
Vesta was on the ground, being full of holes because of Flora's anger. Looking up at the woman, Vesta snarled, then leapt up into the air.  
  
"Danny, look out!" Flora called.  
  
Danny dived just in time. Vesta fell atop Ruby's body. Finding it a suitable replacement for Danny, she began her feast.  
  
Danny ran over to Flora, looking at Carter's limp form.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"I think he's just knocked out... we have to get him to the dig site!" Flora said.  
  
Just then, Kassey crawled across the ground towards them and hopped onto Carter.  
  
"No! Get him off!" Flora shrieked, beating Kassey with the shotgun. Danny raised his and blew off Kassey's head, easy as that.  
  
"Was that everyone?" Flora panted. "Aside from that... bitch, Vesta?"  
  
"Yes," Danny sighed. "We need to hurry."  
  
Danny grabbed Carter's arms, and Flora his legs. They then made way towards the bridge to get to the Dig Site.  
  
---  
  
Samantha lay panting against the wall of Vesta's farm house. She didn't care of the giant hole in the wall, she just needed a rest.  
  
Looking around, she felt something. Something else was coming...  
  
Just then, a raindrop hit her head. Looking up, she saw the cloudy sky.  
  
"Ah, shit," she muttered. "A rainy night."  
  
A loud roar then pierced the night as thunder boomed a distance away. Samantha sat up. What the hell was that?  
  
It didn't sound like a zombie. It sounded different...  
  
Looking around, she heard it again, but couldn't find out where it came from.  
  
"What the hell?" she said aloud. "Who's there?!"  
  
She then heard the sound of rapid footsteps, coming from something on all fours, rushing at her. Turning, she screamed, and everything went black. 


	19. Shocking Discoveries

**===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===**  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Shocking Discoveries  
  
Danny and Flora quickly rushed across the bridge, carrying Carter. Turning to go up the path, both noticed what was going on at the same time.  
  
What looked like some sort of tan-scaled mutant gorilla was eating what used to be Samantha. Blood dripped from it's mouth as it lifted it's head from her mangled carcass.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Flora shrieked, dropping Carter's legs, leaving only Danny to carry him. The strange mutant turned and saw them.  
  
"Oh, shit," Danny said.  
  
"Danny! Flora!"  
  
Only Danny turned his head to see Patrick.  
  
"Finally came out, huh?" he said irratably.  
  
"Quickly, these things are bad news!" Patrick shouted. "To the dig site!"  
  
"But... Carter!" Danny said. "We can't leave him!"  
  
Patrick looked around, and quickly ran up, grabbing his legs.  
  
"Run quickly, now!" he said. Flora turned and was off down the path, Danny and Patrick trotting behind her, carrying Carter.  
  
Turning his head, Patrick looked over at the cliff. Only Samantha's body was there.  
  
"What the- it's gone!" he shouted.  
  
Just then screams were heard before them. The mutant had gone up the cliff, and jumped atop Flora. She yelled in pain as it bit into her shoulder.  
  
"Flora!" Danny shouted.  
  
"Come on, we must hurry!" Patrick shouted, jerking Carter's legs to make Danny move. "Its too late for her!"  
  
Feeling regret, Danny tried not to pay attention to Flora's screams as she was eaten alive by a gorilla-like mutant. Quickly, Patrick unlocked the bolt on the doors, and opened them. Both ran in carrying Carter, and Danny slammed the doors shut.  
  
"How do you lock this?" Danny asked.  
  
Patrick took a key from Carter's pocket, and tossed it to Danny. "Here!"  
  
Danny quickly locked the doors together, then turned around.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
Nina and the diggers were gone. The entire underground room was empty, except for the two men, with the limp form of Carter.  
  
"Look!" Patrick pointed. There was a hole in the ground, at the far side of the room.  
  
"They must have dug a path to get out without using the door," Danny muttered.  
  
"We have to follow them," Patrick said, looking into the hole. Nothing but black.  
  
"What about Carter?" Danny asked.  
  
"We'll leave him here, its safe," Patrick said. "Come on... we have nowhere else to go."  
  
"Good point," Danny said. "After you?"  
  
"No, I insist," Patrick said.  
  
Danny took a deep breath, then jumped down.  
  
He hit the ground instantly, then began to go down like a slide through the small tunnel. After a few seconds, he rolled out and fell onto something soft. Getting up, he saw it was a bundle of blankets. Lots of them. He appeared to be in some sort of underground room, with tree roots sticking out from the dirt walls.  
  
"Is it safe?" Patrick shouted down.  
  
"Yeah!" Danny yelled back up. "Be sure to stay very still as you go down, though!"  
  
A few seconds later, Patrick was with him.  
  
"I don't think the diggers had enough time to dig all this..."  
  
"Me neither," Danny said. "Unless this was dug up before..."  
  
Danny and Patrick looked at each other.  
  
"You don't think..."  
  
"This place was dug up without us knowing," Danny said. "Carter must have been involved on this."  
  
"Probably," Patrick said. "But something seems familiar about this place, and I'm not sure what..."  
  
Danny noticed a double door set, with one door slightly ajar.  
  
"Looks like thats the only way out," he said, looking back up at the recently dug hole, which was far up above them.  
  
They stepped up to the door. "After you this time," Danny said.  
  
Patrick took a deep breath, trying not to shake so hard, and grasped the door handle, slowly opening it.  
  
After it was opened, they both looked around.  
  
"I don't fucking believe it..." Danny said under his breath. 


	20. Umbrella Laboratory

**===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===**  
  
Chapter Twenty: Umbrella Laboratory  
  
They found themselves in a room that sure didn't look like the dug up one before. It was some kind of lobby. Dark Black tiles lined the floor, and a red carpet went across the room, then turned and ended at another set of double doors to the right. The room was large, and an umbrella emblem was above both sets of double doors, the entrance and the other pair.  
  
"How long has this been here?" Danny asked, walking inside.  
  
"Probably longer than we've been here," Patrick muttered.  
  
"Patrick," Danny asked slowly. "Did you know about this?"  
  
Just then, the doors behind them slammed shut. Danny turned around, and tried to open them.  
  
"What the fuck?! Come on! Open!"  
  
"It won't open," Patrick muttered. "It knows we're here."  
  
Danny turned slowly. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"I only heard of this place," Patrick started. "This is the underground labs of Umbrella Corporation. Umbrella is a famous company that makes lots of things to help provid the world, but then, as I had just joined, I tired a new creation. Me and Kassey didn't explain the whole story when you met us, and we knew our duty: The boss of Umbrella said that if something goes wrong, we are to kill the ones who witnessed anything."  
  
"Does that mean you are going to kill me?" Danny asked, backing away slowly.  
  
"No," Patrick said. "The boss is most likely dead by now. Everyone is. They've abandoned Forget Valley and went to corrupt another place, most likely the city across the mountains out of here."  
  
"What the hell are those creatures out there?"  
  
"Let me explain... the first stage is simple: Zombies. They walk around either slow or fast, eating human flesh. Dead zombies not fully taken care of, mutate into Crimson Heads, like Vesta out there. Afterwards, strange, gorilla-like creatures called Hunters emerge from the ground once the plauge is spread around plenty, and take over. After that... its a living hell."  
  
"I see..." Danny said, looking at the ground. "So, what did you mean by, 'it knows we're here?' And how do we escape?"  
  
"'It' is the security system, called SS. It was designed to have a mind of it's own, and during an emergency such as this, it takes charge, and kills everyone inside the labs."  
  
"Oh, great," Danny rolled his eyes. "And to escape?"  
  
"We simply make our way through the labs and disable the SS," Patrick said. "Then the exits to this underground lab will unlock, freeing us."  
  
Danny sighed. "In other words, we're screwed."  
  
"Basically," Patrick almost laughed.  
  
"Come on... we might as well go," Danny said, eyeing the double doors.  
  
"Indeed," Patrick nodded.  
  
They slowly followed the red carpet until they reached the doors. Danny pushed it slowly open.  
  
---  
  
They were in a dimly light hallway, with the same black tile. It seemed to slowly bend as you walked through. There were lights here and there on the walls of the hall. The ceiling was rather low.  
  
"Nina and the diggers must have gone through here," Danny muttered. "Come on, lets get moving."  
  
As they walked down the hallway, Patrick said, "I just hope they're okay. Not many people would live down here during a crisis like now."  
  
In his mind, Danny could only hope the best for his friends.   
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, on the surface level, a mass of zombies began making way down the path towards the digging site, as well were some Hunters. They consisted of Chris, Hugh, Wally, Grant, Samantha, and Galen.  
  
Moans filled the air as they reached the dig site's locked doors and began pounding.  
  
---  
  
Carter woke with a start at the sudden pounding.  
  
"What in the hell!" He looked around. "Where is everybody?"  
  
He saw he was alone, back in the mining area. Noticing the hole, he thought, 'Escape from under? Brilliant fellows!'  
  
Looking back at the doors, which were being pounded hard by the zombies, he smiled, and said, "Sorry to leave, suckers, but I have to go! Bye!"  
  
He jumped down the hole without even thinking about it. 


	21. They're all Dead

**===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===**  
  
Chapter Twenty One: They're all Dead...  
  
Danny and Patrick were still walking down the hallway. It didn't seem to end.  
  
"How long will this take?" Patrick moaned.  
  
Suddenly, the door that ended the hallway seemed to appear out of no where. The two almost ran into it.  
  
"Well, there's your answer," Danny said quietly.  
  
Patrick raised his hand to open the door. But, then, it burst open by itself. Patrick and Danny stepped back to see a badly wounded digger on the floor, panting and muttering to himself.  
  
"Everywhere... they were everywhere..."  
  
"Are you okay?" Danny asked.  
  
"...which control is it? ...which one..."  
  
"Do you need our help?" Patrick asked. "What happened?"  
  
"...they're all dead..."  
  
Danny and Patrick looked at each other uncertainly. Making sure the digger wasn't insane, Patrick said, "What happened? Who's dead?"  
  
"They're all dead," the crazed man said. "All of them... don't... don't go into the labs..."  
  
The digger shuddered, and lay still on the ground.  
  
"What the hell did he mean?" Danny asked.  
  
"I'm hoping he was insane," Patrick said. "Because he basically said that Nina and the other diggers were... dead..."  
  
"Why us?" Danny asked. "Why did this have to happen to us?"  
  
"It was my fault," Patrick said. "Me and Kassey. We never should have had a part with Umbrella."  
  
Danny said nothing, merely looking at the floor.  
  
"We'd better move," Kassey said. "We have to continue."  
  
They passed through the doorway to find themselves in a small room. Monitors were on the walls, and a doorless hallway was seen going down farther.  
  
"Oh, damn," Danny said. "Not another hallway."  
  
"At least it doesn't turn all the time," Patrick said. "I almost got dizzy."  
  
They looked at the monitors.  
  
"Holy shit..."  
  
Most of the monitors showed gruesome images. There were zombies crowded along some, and others showed other zombies feasting.  
  
"Which one are the lab monitors?" Danny asked.  
  
"I don't know," Patrick shook his head. "I don't remember."  
  
"Think!" Danny said. "You've got to remember something."  
  
"Lets just go down the hall," Patrick said, turning away from the monitors. "I feel sick..."  
  
"Hold it in," Danny said. "We can handle this."  
  
They turned and went through the hallway again.  
  
---  
  
The dark room lightened up once Danny opened the door.  
  
"Whats that smell?"   
  
"Oh, damn!"  
  
There were bodies along the floors and tables that went through the room to the end. Another door was at the end.  
  
"Well, let's go," Danny said. "Try not to slip."  
  
As they made way, a smashing noise was heard. They turned to see a shattered glass tube.  
  
"Its okay," Danny said. "Just a-"  
  
Just then, the body in front of them got up and roared loudly. 


	22. Escape? I think Not

**===Harvest Moon: Resident Evil===**

Chapter Twenty Two: Escape? I think not...

A/N: WHOAMG! I'm updating! Would ya look at that? Hehehe. Sorry for the massive lack of updating this story, I seriously got some writer's block on this.

"Holy shit!!"

Danny fell backwards, releasing Patrick. He dropped upon the floor, right next to a body.

"Patrick! Got a gun?"

Patrick spied a revolver on the table next to him. He swiped it. "I do now!"

"Shoot it!"

Patrick turned around, pointing the revolver at the zombie's head.

"Say cheese, you bitch."

One gunshot later, the zombie's head blew to pieces. Patrick lowered the revolver.

"Well, that was easy..."

Danny saw the corpse lying beside him open it's eyes.

"Oh, fuck!" He jumped up, as did the zombie. "Look out! We've got more!"

Patrick turned around and fired the revolver. The zombie fell to the ground after three shots to the chest, moaning loudly and not being affected at all.

"Shoot it's head, damn it!" Danny shouted. "Blast the shit out of it!"

Patrick obliged, and the zombie soon lost it's very little senses. The room went quiet afterwards.

Danny looked around nervously. "Come on, let's get the crap out of here before more of 'em rise. Come on!"

They quickly ran across the room and through the door.

(((SFR)))

"Where are we now?"

"Damn, another hallway!"

"I don't think so... look!"

They ran up to a sign posted against the wall. It read as following:

**Exit (For Emergencies only)**

"I'm pretty sure this is an Emergency," Patrick said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Now isn't the time for jokes. Let's go!"

They ran towards another door. Patrick turned the knob...

Nothing happened.

"Uh..."

"Try again," Danny instructed.

Patrick did. Nothing.

"Fuck..." he said. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!! This damn thing is locked!"

"What do you mean, locked?!" Danny shouted. "It's an Emergency Exit!"

"I don't know!" Patrick threw the revolver to the ground. "Fuck..."

Danny took a deep breath. "So how do we solve this?"

Patrick shook his head. "I don't know, I don't... I don't... wait..."

"What, are you on to something?"

"Yeah... if I recall correctly, there might be a key in the room we passed through."

"You mean the room with all the bodies?"

"Precisely..."

"Well, let's go get it!"

Patrick grabbed the revolver from the ground as they walked back to where the came from.

(((SFR)))

Carter walked through the long hallway, looking as puzzled as ever.

"What the hell is this? Did my miners make all this?"

As he reached the end of the hallway, he soon learned it was not intentional to arrive here. He arrived at the foot of a dead miner.

"Shit..." he said, observing his face. "Something tells me this guy was boned... hot damn..."

The eyes suddenly opened. The miner stood before him.

"Whoah!" he yelled out.

The zombie miner stared at Carter with dull eyes glazed over with death. He opened his mouth wide, and roared.

Carter gulped. "Oh, fuck..."


	23. Patrick's Fall

**_Harvest Moon: Resident Evil_**

Chapter Twenty Three: Patrick's Fall

As Danny and Patrick entered the labs, they found themselves in some trouble. All the dead bodies in the lab had risen.

"HELL no!" yelled Patrick. "Where's the key?"

Danny spotted it on the third long table. He pointed at it.

"There!"

"Well, how do we get to them?"

"By shooting the shit out of them!"

They raised their guns and fired. Heads burst and blood showered. It seemed to go on like this forever.

"There are too many!" screamed Patrick after a moment. "And I'm running out of revolver ammo!"

They hadn't taken a step into the lab. How in the hell were they to get that key?

"I have an idea! Stay here, Patrick!"

Before Patrick could respond, he charged. He pushed zombies out of the way until he was at that table. He swiped the key from the tabletop, and laughed in triumph.

"Hah! How do you like dem apples?" he taunted.

"Help!" Patrick yelled. A gunshot followed.

As Danny strained to look, he heard another.

"What's goin' down?"

"Me, in a second! I'm all out!" shrieked Patrick. Danny could see zombies crowding the doorway.

There was a loud chomp. Patrick screamed. Danny knew that he had been bitten.

Soon, he would be the only one remaining...

Quickly, he raised his gun and fired as much as he could, until he ran out of bullets. He rummaged his pockets for more, but he realized he was out.

Some of the zombies had turned around to chase Danny. He quickly ran down the table rows and turned to head for the doorway. He plowed himself through the crowd of zombies. Surprisingly, he wasn't bitten.

Patrick had been bitten in the arm. He held a hand over his wound.

"Hot damn, man," he panted. "I'm fucked."

"Shut up!" Danny said. "There has to be a cure!"

He kicked the door shut, and bolted it. He could hear it being pounded upon by the zombie fists.

"Leave me here, man," Patrick moaned. Already he felt pain coursing through his body like venom. It wouldn't be long until he was one of them.

"No!" Danny repeated. "I can't leave you, man."

Patrick uncovered his arm. "Look at this, man. You know what happens when someone is bitten. You have to shoot me in the head."

Danny was shocked. "Shoot you?"

"Yes," Patrick said, clenching his teeth. "I don't want to risk becoming one of them and endangering you. There's no cure around here, and we can't go get one. You have to shoot me in the head."

"With what?" Seth shouted.

Patrick pointed at the ground.

There was a dead body that had already been shot in the head. There was a revolver next to the limp form.

"I thought you said-"

"If only I had noticed it sooner," Patrick grumbled. "But now it is too late... take that gun with you afterwards."

Danny reluctantly walked over to the revolver.

"Hurry, Dan!" Patrick said loudly. "That door will not hold for long. I do not want to be devoured by those undead sons of bitches, now shoot me, god damn it!"

Danny picked up the revolver, and walked back over to Patrick's limp form. His skin was turning pale. He slowly armed it.

"It was a good run, Dan," Patrick said slowly.

Danny pointed the revolver against Patrick's head. His eyes closed, and tears rolled down his cheeks. He mourned for what he was about to do.

Slowly, he pulled the trigger.


	24. Escape

_**Harvest Moon: Resident Evil**_

Chapter Twenty Four: Escape

Danny had successfully unlocked the door and lost the zombies. But now he had to face one terrible fact.

He was lost.

He had no clue where to go.

"Where is an exit?" he asked aloud.

He had been wandering through the mazelike halls for nearly thirty minutes after he had killed Patrick.

And since Patrick had died, Danny was the alone.

Alone.

He was the only one left.

Every minute seemed like an hour to him. He felt like giving up, but he had to carry on.

He knew he would escape eventually. He had too. He couldn't just die like this.

He wouldn't allow himself to.

At an unknown time, Danny heard moaning. He recognized that moan...

There were zombies nearby.

He checked his revolver. There was only five bullets left.

He would have to make do with what he had...

A zombie came around the corner. Quickly, Danny took aim and decapitated it with a bullet.

After that, two more arrived on the scene. Danny shot one in the head, but missed the other's head and hit it's chest. Quickly, he took care of the problem by aiming correctly and shooting the head, this time he did not miss.

"Damn!" he said. "One bullet! I'm fucked if there are more!"

And the worst happened – more zombies arrived around the corner. Way more than just one. Danny counted five. And by the moaning, he could tell there were more coming.

"Shit!"

In a panic, he shot one in the head, then turned and ran.

And then he saw it.

A trapdoor!

It was an exit!

"Hah!" he said. "I'll see you jackasses later!"

He quickly ran up the stairs and pushed the trapdoor open

(((SFR)))

It hurt to see the sunlight. But he didn't have time to try and recover, he quickly ran onto the grass, turned around, and shut the trapdoor. Quickly, as the trapdoor slowly bobbed up and down, a hand sticking out, he grabbed a heavy boulder and placed it atop the trapdoor. The hand was crushed.

Danny turned around.

He was at the digging site. The trapdoor was the color of the rock, it was very hard to detect.

But Danny didn't have time to observe it.

There were two zombies walking towards him.

Danny had no bullets left, so he had only one resort – dodging.

As he walked closer, he recognized Chris and Wally. He quickly ducked and ran beside them. The slowly turned around and began the pursuit.

Danny slowed to a walking pace as he reached the fence to Vesta's ruined crop fields. As he walked onto the grass, he saw more zombies heading his way. One was down the hill, by the riverbank. It was Galen.

Danny felt saddened by the sight of his old friend in undead form; as did the sights of Grant and Samantha.

But sadness turned to fear when he heard the roar.

There, down at the cobble path, was Vesta.

Danny quickly turned and ran down the path. He had to reach the mountains! There he would be able to reach the city, and there he could find help.

He ran possibly quicker than Vesta's speed as a Crimson head. As soon as he was at the top of the path, he disappeared.

The zombies couldn't climb the steep path, they didn't know how. They merely stumbled up, then fell back down. They kept trying to walk up, but failed each time.

(((SFR)))

Danny ran down the path in a terrible rush. In a few minute's time, he would reach the big city. He slowed to a walk after he was sure he had lost the zombies.

When he reached a turn, he saw the city.

But he didn't like what he saw.

Some of the buildings were on fire. The windows were broken, the ones that weren't broken were either cracked or stained with blood.

As he walked into the city, he could tell by the sights that the virus had more devastating effect than he had thought.

There were crashed cars against the building walls. Newspapers were covering the streets. Bloodstains were spotted every few feet, in every size and shape.

Danny knew there was more in store for him.

The horror had just yet begun...

_**To be continued...?**_

Well, that's it for now. Check the upcoming projects section of my profile daily; I might have an HMRE 2 in there soon!

Thanks to all my reviewers, you were great. I hope to see you there if I do make an HMRE 2!

Sincerely, SFR.


End file.
